I hate you
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: Aunque muchos crean que te odie, solo Merlín sabe el verdadero significado de mi "odio" por ti. Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot, el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans, sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro por ello.

* * *

 **I hate you**

* * *

No puedo evitar observarte. Aun cuando se que no debo, mis ojos te buscan sin poder evitarlo. Al contemplarte en las sombras he aprendido más de ti de lo que jamás pensé. Se cuanto adoras tus libros, que pociones es la materia en la que más te gusta, que tienes un asiento especial en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca entre la sección de pociones y herbología, se que tu comida favorita son las empanadas de calabaza y siempre comes dos al desayuno… Conozco tanto de ti pero ¿Tú habrás notado siquiera quién soy?

Durante años quise acercarme a ti pero hay tantas diferencias y barreras entre nosotros que temí tu rechazo, irónico si me lo preguntas, cuando se supone que mi casa destaca por su valentía. Muchas veces trate de armarme de valor para al menos pedirte perdón por las cosas desagradables que te he hecho, pero no pude. No sé qué problema es peor si mi miedo o mi orgullo… Tal vez sea cierto lo que me dijiste una vez, solo soy un Gryffindor estúpido.

Sabes, muchas veces me pregunte ¿qué tenias tú que nadie más tuviera? Tal vez fuera tu cabello negro -el que no te ofendas, deberías lavar un poco más seguido-, tu habilidad innata para hacer las cosas mejor que nadie, esa obsesión un poco insana por las pociones, tu figura delicada pero imponente o como aun cuando los chicos y yo te hacemos una broma eres capaz de alzar la cabeza y caminar con gran altivez… O tal vez, sea algo mucho más simple lo que me atrae de ti, y es sencillamente que no hay otro como tú.

Mis amigos me han notado raro, dicen que me la paso entre las sombras como una especie de Bogart. Sirius piensa que perdí la cabeza, cuando le comente que realmente no sentía nada por Lily, que solo la buscaba como amiga… El pobre dice que es una etapa. Mi amigo Remus, el más sensato del grupo y al único que atreví contarle lo que sentía por ti; fue gracioso si me lo preguntas, él pensaba que era una broma y que Sirius aparecería por el armario de la habitación, ya te imaginaras cuando noto que, en realidad, se lo decía enserio. Bueno, de Peter no puedo decir mucho, tuvo una reacción ligeramente sorprendida pero nada relevante.

Ahora que lo pienso, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me molesta verte con Lily. Me enfada la manera en que le sonríes y saber que nunca sonreirás así para mí, me fastidia como pasas tus tardes con ella y recordar que yo no puedo, me angustia ver ese brillo en tus ojos negros cuando ella está cerca y que a mí solo me mires con desprecio –merecido lo tengo, lo sé, pero igual me duele- Merlín, hasta le tienes más afecto a ese estirado de Malfoy que a mi… Creo que ya no puedo caer más bajo que eso.

He tratado de darme ánimos, acercarme a ti, al menos tratar de ser tu amigo – y si es posible, quitar a Lily del camino – pero, no importa cuánto lo intente, mi cerebro llega al equivalente de un Trol de la montaña con mucho retraso cuando te tengo frente a mí. Mi cuerpo se reduce a una masa gelatinosa y por Godric no me hagas hablar de mi mini merodeador que quiere saludarte siempre… Quizá por eso no dejo de acosarte y hacerte bromas, ya que es la única manera que se me ocurre de tener tu atención.

¿Qué pensarías si tratara de unirme a tu club de pociones? O ¿Casualmente devolverte aquella bufanda que perdiste hace unos seis meses? ¿Sería muy extraño? Posiblemente.

" _Un Gryffindor no solo debe ser valiente, debe ser astuto como el Slytherin para alcanzar la grandeza y un Slytherin no solo debe ser astuto, debe ser valiente como el Gryffindor para poder vivir la vida. Nuestras diferencias son las que nos complementan, no permita que un odio ajeno y viejo nuble su mente."_ Recuerdo que eso me lo comento en una ocasión el Profesor Dumbledore, durante mi primer año luego de que Sirius y yo te hiciéramos una broma…- La primera de demasiadas ahora que lo pienso- En aquel momento no le preste demasiada atención, ahora, cinco años después, tengo la sospecha de que el profesor Dumbledore es alguna especie de vidente ya que el noto lo que yo en años no pude ver, pero solo queda una interrogante ¿Querrás tu intentar ser valiente y vivir la vida conmigo?

.

.

.

Hoy te vi después de la cena, con tu paso firme y sosteniendo gentilmente un enorme volumen de herbología; asumí que ibas a la biblioteca por lo que decidí seguirte. Tus pasos y los míos resonaban en perfecta armonía por los abandonados pasillos del segundo piso. Aun a la distancia podía percibir tu delicioso perfume a madera y menta; ambos son mis aromas favoritos ¿Puedes creerlo? Esto podría confirmar mi teoría de que usas Amortentia de perfume y que me hechizaste sin que me diera cuenta.

Cruzas en la esquina y entras a la biblioteca donde apenas hay un par de Ravenclaw haciendo apuntes de última hora para vaya a saber que asignatura; te sentaste en tu mesa predilecta y abriste el grueso libro y comenzaste a leerlo con gran atención ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho lo atrayente que te ves cuando lees o cuando haces ese gesto de morderte el labio inferior cuando tratas de concentrarte? Espero que no, o tendré que esterilizar a alguien.

Sin previo aviso levantas la mirada en mi dirección dejándome de piedra. Inténtenlo inútilmente de hacerme el desentendido, pero obviamente es infructífero al notar como simplemente colocas los ojos en blanco y con un gesto me indicas que me acerque. Oh gran Merlín ¿Por qué me castigas así? Camine tan natural como pude hasta quedar frente a ti donde solo con tu mirada era evidente que sabias que no estaba allí por casualidad.

-Potter.

Respire hondo y enfoque mi mirada sobre la tuya, un brillo extraño en tus ojos llamo mi atención. Si callo ahora, no hablare jamás.

\- Te odio, Severus.

¿Estaré soñando? Por primera vez me sonreíste sin malicia – y puedo decir que tu sonrisa es la más linda de todas- y con la voz más dulce que alguna vez te escuche me respondiste.

-Yo también te odio, James.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


End file.
